The invention is concerned with a paste dispenser for the delivery of dosed quantities of pasty substances, such as toothpaste. A receptacle of a plastic material has a delivery orifice at one end of the receptacle and a feed piston, or plunger arranged axially movable in the receptacle. The piston can be displaced by means of a manually actuated push-button, or with a follower-piston that can be pushed up by means of a return spring or by atmospheric pressure. The delivery orifice is arranged in a tubular nozzle connection extending along an upper front wall of the receptacle and is closable by a closing wall that is movable at right angles to its axis.
In a paste dispenser described in OS [unexamined German patent application] 35 07 355, a delivery nozzle is shaped as a tubular body, the lower section of which is provided with an inside thread and which is screwed onto a tubular hollow base of a displacement piston, while its upper section runs obliquely to the axis of the receptacle, at an angle of approximately 30.degree.. The delivery orifice is closable or is closed by a closing wall movable at right angles to its axis, and it is a one-piece component of a rocker-type actuating lever. This actuating lever is pivoted on pivot pins of the delivery nozzle through tongue-shaped sections and is arranged in such a manner that these tongues are supported by transverse collars of the housing, when the press key is tilted about the axis of the pivot pins in the direction of an opening movement. Through this support, an axial displacement of both the delivery nozzle and of the displacement piston are effected during the opening movement. To return the displacement plunger as well as the delivery nozzle and the actuating lever to their starting positions, a metal compression spring is arranged between the bottom front flange surface of the tubular body forming the delivery nozzle and an annular supporting surface.
Disregarding a protecting cap and a base disk that are provided, this paste dispenser is composed of a total of seven component parts.
A dosed dispensing of the medium inside the receptacle is provided with certainty only when there are no air cushions or air bubbles in the reservoir of the receptacle, since air can be compressed. Because paste dispensers of this kind are produced in very large quantities as mass and disposable articles, and should therefore be producible at the lowest possible cost and with the lowest quantity of material required, each additional component part means additional total costs and assembly costs, thus raising the production costs.